


Frozen Slime

by OwOmegalodon



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwOmegalodon/pseuds/OwOmegalodon
Summary: Stress hugs Jevin and freezes him on accident. :(This is a rly shitty oneshot to test my writing skills lmao.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Frozen Slime

Turns out, slime can freeze! Jevin knew this of course but it still came as a surprise when he was given a hug by Stress and unfortunately was frozen in place. Her magic was a lot stronger in the winter and it didn’t help the fact that they were already in a snowy biome. She didn’t mean to turn her friend into an ice cube, but that’s what happens when your ice powers interact with slime.

Currently, Jevin was unable to move from his spot in the snow while Stress was worrying over him and trying to get him at least unstuck from the ground. He could only move his face under the icy layer that formed around his slime a little bit, but everything looked like it was through a bad ice filter. He muttered something that almost sounded like, “Stress please, get help instead.”

Stress was trying really hard not to laugh at the situation but the fact that she literally froze Jevin so fast in such a weird pose was testing her. Every time she tried to move him, however, her icy hands caused more of his slime to freeze even deeper. She heard him mumble something through the ice but all she caught was a faint ‘help.’

Stress took a step back and tried to think of a way to help her friend. She pulled up her inventory hoping to find something, shifting through her shulker boxes and various piles of concrete she was holding onto for a project that day. She finally pulls out a few torches and set a bunch of them around Jevin. Placing a final torch in his hand and smiled, “There we go! You’ll thaw out… in a few hours?”

Jevin shot her a very unamused look through the ice. He could feel the faint heat of the torches slowly defrosting him but it was about as effective as holding an ice cube in your hands to melt it into water. He tried to say “Go get someone else for help!!” but of course the layer of ice muffled it to the point where all Stress heard was ‘Go.. t some...else… elp!”

She at least half understood this time so she said she would be right back and then took off with a firework. Jevin almost hoped the firework blast was warm enough to thaw him a little bit but of course it wasn’t. He was forced to stand there in an awkward ‘I was hugging someone just now’ pose with a torch in one hand and a bunch more surrounding him.

After a few minutes Stress came back with Iskall, landing in front of the Jevin statue. Iskall bit back a giggle at the sight of the Jevcicle, who shot him an annoyed look. Iskall dug through his inventory and brought out a bucket of lava and a flint and steel in each hand. “Obviously the only way to defrost a slime is to break out the really hot materials!” he proudly said. Jevin looked between the tools worried that instead of thawing out, he was about to be burned alive instead.

Iskall, the mad man, decided the best idea would be to set the ground around Jevin on fire with the flint and steel. The flames danced ever closer towards the Jevin ice sculpture and he was having trouble deciding if the water dripping off of him was the ice or his own nervous sweat. It was working though, Jevin was starting to be able to move slightly and he managed to grip the torch in his hand better. But of course Iskall didn’t think this was enough, he still had the lava bucket, which was poured around Jevin’s frozen ankles and very quickly thawed them faster than anything else around him had.

“Your plan is to turn ‘im into soup??” Stress cried out.

“No!! It’ll be fine!” Iskall grinned, “...perhaps!”

Jevin screeched from under the now cracking apart ice layer and managed to jump out of the pool of lava, falling backwards and shattering the rest of the layer of ice off of his slimey surface. He laid in the snow and sighed in relief.

Stress and Iskall appeared above him, giggling, and helped him sit up. Jevin tried to frown at them in disappointment but couldn’t help laughing with them. “I can’t believe you did that,” Jevin playfully shoved at Iskall.

“Hey! It worked didn’t it?” he laughed.

They took Jevin indoors to fully finish thawing out and warm up again, making sure that Stress wouldn’t freeze him again on the way to her base. Maybe he should just stick to warmer biomes instead...

**Author's Note:**

> uhh lemme know how to fix my writing because I wanna know how to make this make sense yknow?
> 
> (based on a dumb headcanon i made on my tumblr lmao)


End file.
